gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
A Wish of War Orphans
A Wish of War Orphans is the thirtieth episode of Mobile Suit Gundam. It first aired in Japan on October 27, 1979 and North America on August 30, 2001. Synopsis Federation forces fire upon the Zeon forces that are still in the sky over Jaburo. An outpost is destroyed by an Acguy mobile suit, which are followed by Char's Z'Gok and several other Acguys. Char leads his squadron into the water by Jaburo. Inside Jaburo, the White Base crew stands before an officer who says that they will join the Tienem fleet and announces the crew's ranks. Amuro thinks of how they have become official members of the military before they knew it. When the officer calls out for Fraw, she is nowhere to be seen, but soon rushes in, chasing the children. The children complain, saying they don't want to leave White Base and run off. One of the officers offers to help Fraw convince them to stay in the Jaburo orphanage. Upon hearing that those that have died in battle, including Ryu, have been given a two-rank promotion, Amuro gets angry. He asks if that's all that they receive and yells at the officer about how much White Base has been ignored to this point. This makes the man angry and he slaps Amuro. Later, Amuro sees Fraw Bow and asks her how the children are doing and she says the children were convinced to stay at Jaburo. She wonders if they will really be happy if they leave them here. Amuro thinks they will adjust to things and its not right to let the children see the horrors they've seen. Char continues to lead mobile suits throughout Jaburo unnoticed. He gets out of his mobile suit along with several soldiers. The children play in the Jaburo orphanage but quickly notice how miserable the other orphans are there. Kikka starts crying and says she wants to go home back to White Base. She, Letz and Katz all run off and jump off the road when a child care officer follows them. The children sneak around Jaburo and walk on top of an Acguy mobile suit. Char and his men spy on the GM mobile suits. Char heads off with one of the men to go to White Base while the other men stay behind. The children head into a building where the Zeon soldiers are planting bombs. They soon notice one of the soldiers near a GM and are captured by them. Fraw heads with Mirai to the orphanage, wanting to see the children one last time. Inside the dock, the Zeon soldier have tied up the children and set the bombs to detonate in 30 minutes. The soldiers leave and the children work on freeing themselves. Bright goes to see Amuro, Kai and Hayato, telling them that they have been authorized to tour the Gundam factory. Bright is called to a conference room and tells the others to head off without him. Letz is successful in freeing Katz and Kikka. The children search for the bombs and are eventually able to find them all. The bombs all collected and put in a jeep, Letz tries to start it and succeeds after several tries. He starts driving the car, but it immediately loses control and burst out of the factory. Amuro, Hayato and Kai notice them and head after them. When they catch up, Kikka tells them about the bombs. Amuro jumps into the jeep and the kids jump into the accompanying jeep. Amuro drives the jeep containing the bombs off a cliff and it explodes shortly afterwards. Amuro realizes that those who set the bombs will likely attack White Base. Meanwhile Char works on escaping and tells the Acguy to distract the Federation soldiers. Amuro, Kai and Hayato head back towards White Base. Amuro notices Char and several other soldiers running off in the distance. Char encounters Sayla, who was out searching for the children. Sayla says he couldn't be her brother Casval, who she believes would never have joined the Zeon military. Char asks Sayla to quit the Federation military. When Mirai nears and fires upon Char, he flees. Sayla pretends she didn't notice Char when Mirai arrives. Char and his men return to their mobile suits, which are fired upon by the Federation forces. Their mission a failure, Char decides to fall back and leave the base. Amuro launches in the Gundam and chases after the fleeing Acguys, blowing up one of them. Char fires upon the Gundam and Amuro manages to chop off its arm. Amuro continues to chase Char and his forces, taking out several more Acguys. Char fires upon the ceiling above the Gundam which enables him to escape. The child care officer tries to convince the White Base crew to leave the children on Jaburo, but they convince her otherwise. Due to the attack by Char, the Federation decides to step up its plans. Believing the Zeon overestimate the Gundam and White Base, they decide to use them as a decoy. Staff *'Script:' Yu Yamamoto *'Unit Director:' Ryoji Fujiwara *'Animation Director:' Yoshikazu Yasuhiko